Emma Swan and the Cursed Dagger
by BookFish35
Summary: Emma Swan is an ordinary girl who lives with an overprotective guardian and a gaggle of fellow unwanted children, which is totally normal for someone like her who's family has disappeared without a trace. Her life is chaotic, but hardly remarkable with only one secret to hide; the strange magical talent that tells her what she has always know - everyone is lying to her.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan and the Cursed Dagger

 **Chapter 1**

Nancy Blue and Tina Greenwood were proud to say that they were perfectly normal. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange and mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mrs. Blue was the director of a large home for orphans called Mundi Harborage, which housed 20 boys and 20 girls. She was a pretty but stern lady, with thin eyebrows that could form the best scowl in the world and small, close-set dark eyes.

Tina was just as pretty but fairer, with wavy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She always had a skip to her step and a smile on her face. She had worked at the orphanage for as long as Mrs. Blue had been in charge. The children adored her.

Nancy and Tina had everything under control, except maybe some of the children. Life was structured and comfortable. But they also had a secret and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.

Today was the day Mrs. Blue had been dreading and she was in a state. All day she'd been walking around, double checking the bedrooms and the cupboards to see if everything was tidy and in its place. She yelled extra at Dennis and Alice, made everyone sit up particularly straight during meals and locked herself up in her office after dinner.

Tina was worried. She knew first hand how harsh Blue could be, but it had been a long time since she'd seen her superior this cold and stressed. Once it was dark outside and most children had gone to bed, she asked Janitor John to watch the group that was hanging around the television and went up to Blue's office.

Her knock on the door was answered by a snappy "Come in!"

Nervously, Tina opened the door and slipped inside. She was shocked at how dark the room was. A single lit candle threw eerie shadows across the book covered walls. When Blue turned her chair around to look at her, Tina jumped and slammed the door shut.

"Please, Green, be careful."

Tina walked over to the desk and placed her hands firmly on the smooth surface before looking at the other fairy defiantly.

"Seriously, Blue. What's with the attitude? Even Alice was in tears. And accusing poor little Zach from stealing cookies? He can't even reach the jar!"

Blue merely put up her hand and shook her head. "Green..."

"Don't ' _green_ ' me. I know something's up. Whatever it is, it's not the kids fault," Tina said fuming. She hated it when Blue was being unfair. She was mighty good at that for a fairy.

"You are right," the woman gave in, "I am under a lot of stress."

"But why?"

Blue sighed and walked to the window. As she peered outside, she said: "They are being brought today."

Tina gasped. "Today? You haven't mentioned."

"I received a letter yesterday evening, just before I went to bed. That owl scared me half to death. In any case, they could be here any moment."

"They are so fast. I thought it'd take them at least a few more months to deal with everything. Their magic must be very powerful."

Blue gave a characteristic sad little smile. "Very different, at least."

"I'll say..."

"They are pleased with our efforts too. We can proceed according to plan. After today, magic is a forbidden subject. We can not draw attention in any way, Green. I am trusting you to help me with this. We must protect them at all costs."

Tina nodded, a lump forming in her throat. She had only just regained her wings and now she had to hide them. It was like being back at square one. She understood the reason, though, and a steely determination filled her.

"Good." Blue's smile brightened and she glanced outside again. Suddenly she went rigid.

Tina inched closer. "Is it them?"

"I think so. Go to the children, Green."

A man appeared on the corner of the street. He appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. Nothing like this man had ever been seen near Mundi Harborage. He was thin and dark-haired and wearing indigo robes. He peered through round glasses with green, searching eyes. A faint scar was only just visible underneath his messy bangs. This man's name was Harry Potter.

Harry didn't seem to realise that he just arrived in a street where everything about him posed a risk. He was busy rummaging in his robes, looking for something, but then heard a door open and looked up. He tried to smile friendly at the lady in a blue suit that came towards him, but only half managed and instead gave a polite nod.

"Mrs. Blue," he said, his tone grim.

By now he had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp went dark. He kept on clicking the Put-Outer until the street was in darkness.

"That is a very interesting magical item you've got there," Mrs. Blue said. She smiled politely, but couldn't keep the tension out of her eyes.

"You've never seen one?" Harry was surprised. This woman was not only used to magic, but a magical creature herself. "I borrowed it..."

"Where are the children?"

She clearly wasn't going to indulge the small talk. He thought he might like her if she didn't remind him of a certain ex-teacher so much. Even now she practically glared at him with impatience and a very annoying arrogance.

"Your friends are bringing them," he answered her question, "They seemed the right people for the job. Though one of them made quite a fuss about it."

"My friends?"

"Leroy and his lot."

Mrs. Blue dramatically put her hand to her forehead. "They would make a fuss."

"They should be here soon. I told them to use the Knight Bus."

She looked genuinely confused at that.

"Don't worry," Harry chuckled, "It is very fast and... safe enough."

They both stared at the orphanage for a while, unsure what to say or do next. Both felt equally tense, though for different reasons. Blue had been around magic her entire, very long life. She was even born from it. Yet here she was, surrounded by strange new magic, an entire hidden civilization of witches and wizards and a mysterious catastrophe like she'd never witnessed before. As memories of the past few weeks came rushing back in the silence, she shivered. Harry knew Mrs. Blue was hiding something from him and he did not like it. When he'd been called to America to help investigate a odd and disturbing disaster that was beyond a doubt caused by magic, he'd noticed that this woman was calmer than anyone else. Even bossy. A town that had appeared out of nowhere and was filled with babies and children, didn't seem to faze her all that much. Yet him arriving on a broom and wielding a wand did, apparently. It made no sense. As the investigation of the Aurors progressed, she had been asking about three of the found children in particular and grown more concerned, yet she wouldn't say why. There had only been a few adults in town and most of them were nuns. All of them wouldn't say a word because Mrs. Blue didn't let them. It was frustrating.

After a while, he couldn't stand the charged silence between them anymore.

"So," he said slowly, "How do you like England?"

She didn't look at him as she answered. "It is alright, I suppose. Though I have little time for sightseeing, as you know."

He did know. The MACUSA had been most helpful when the idea had been brought up to take all the children of the town to England, where Harry and the Ministry of Magic could keep an eye them. For some unknown reason, every single child was a witch or a wizard, infused with an unknown magic that was detected in their blood. The Ministry voted for enrolling all of them in Hogwarts at the age of 11, so the effects could be monitored and, if necessary, controlled.

Again, Mrs. Blue had asked after the three children that were on their way and requested she was the one looking after them personally. Since he had a lot of kids to find accommodations for, Harry had agreed, though he was wary.

"You should explore someday," he commented.

She wanted to respond, but the sudden sound of screeching tires interrupted her. She jumped back with a short scream, afraid for her toes, as a purple bus flew by her at nose length and shocked to an abrupt halt.

"There they are," Harry said, grinning.

"Where did it come from?" Mrs. Blue stammered breathlessly.

"Probably the next town over. Took them long enough."

She glared at him incredulously.

The door of the bus opened with a hissing sound. The next moment a burly man with a dark beard and an angry frown tumbled out.

"This thing is a nightmare! What, are these people trying to kill us or something? I am never stepping on this infernal excuse for a vehicle again! What did they do to my van?" he ranted with a raspy voice.

Mrs. Blue composed herself and looked down on him. "Did you bring the children?"

He scowled at her demanding tone. "Take it easy, sister. When did I ever let you down?"

When she crossed her arms impatiently, he mumbled something unintelligible and turned back to the bus.

"Come on, guys. Don't tell me you want to stay in there. I won't buy it."

Six men practically fell out of the Knight Bus, tripping over each other. One of them sneezed loudly as he was pushed aside. Only one of them smiled, with a somewhat sheepish look on his face.

"Good to see you all again. Did everything go well, Leroy?" Harry informed.

"You could say that," the black bearded man said grumpily, "I think the kids actually enjoyed that ride. Though I don't know how that is possible."

"I don't see them." Mrs. Blue sounded anxious.

Leroy grunted and went back to the bus once more. Peering inside, he bellowed: "Out already. There's folk waiting for you. Hurry up, we haven't got all night."

"Don't be mean, Leroy."

Leroy looked at Mrs. Blue with a raised eyebrow. "Why should I? They never were really nice to me." He instantly shut up because of the look she gave him.

Harry noticed the exchange and was immediately irked by it. What were they hiding? He couldn't confront them about it, as two frightened looking girls came to stand in the doorframe of the odd looking purple bus. He guessed they were 3 years old and they were very different, almost like day and night. The one dark and shy, the other guarded and very blonde.

"Hello there. My name's Harry. What's yours?"

The blonde girl eyed him suspiciously and stuck out her tiny chin. "Emma."

The other girl refused to open her mouth and just stared at him doe-eyed.

"That is Regina," Emma stated matter-of-factly, "She is shy."

Harry smiled. "Pleased to meet you."

Next to him, Mrs. Blue fussed, looking more anxious than ever. She eyed Leroy and then glanced at the two girls. "Where is the third child?"

"In the bus," Leroy grumbled darkly, "Doesn't want to come out."

When Mrs. Blue looked as if she was about to burst with panic, Harry cleared his throat and stepped forward. As he entered the Knight Bus, he remembered the first time he'd caught a ride in it. He had been scared and lost. He imagined the children must feel the same, taken from their home and to a strange country far away, handed from stranger to stranger who didn't know what to do with them. Therefore he was not at all surprised to see a small boy huddled in the furthest corner. He stared at Harry with huge, frightened eyes and his mousy brown hair was tousled. All colour had drained from his small, thin face.

"It's alright," Harry said soothingly, "You don't have to be frightened."

Just a panicked stare.

"Mrs. Blue is waiting for you. Won't you come out?"

The child shook his head vigorously.

"Don't worry. This was your last trip. You get to stay here. Mrs. Blue will give you a home, together with Emma and Regina. Won't that be nice?"

The boy very slowly emerged from his hiding place and eyed Harry suspiciously.

"No more running?" he croaked.

Running? That was a bit of an odd choice of words, Harry mused, but he decided to drop it. For now. He didn't want to scare the boy all over again.

"No more running," he reassured him, "Me and Mrs. Blue will protect you, I promise. What's your name?"

The child mumbled something unintelligible.

"I didn't quite catch that, but that doesn't matter. Come along, they are waiting for you."

Harry reached out his hand invitingly and the boy grabbed hold of it, squeezing rather strong. Together they emerged from the bus.

"It is dark here," the boy said with a trembling voice.

"Don't be so silly," the blonde girl, Emma, told him sternly.

Harry suppressed a chuckle. "Be nice to your friend."

Emma crossed her arms and moped. "Rumple is not my friend."

"Rumple?"

Mrs. Blue shook her head. "The child's name. The boy is called Rumplestiltskin," she said quickly. Too quickly.

"Like in the fairytales?" Harry had meant it as a joke, but the lady in the blue suit pressed her lips together and pulled the girls towards her.

"It is late. The children need to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow. You may want to turn in as well, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at the boy who was still clutching his hand and looking back at him. It was a cute boy. Short and willowy, with dark searching eyes, despite the utter terror that played across his childlike features.

"Run along now, Rumple. This is your new home."

The boy's lower lip trembled ominously. "But... they don't like me."

"Nonsense," Harry reassured him, giving him an encouraging smile, "You'll have a lot of new brothers and sisters. It will be fun, you'll see. I will come visit soon."

"That is quite enough, Mr. Potter." The sharpness in Mrs. Blue's voice startled him.

He watched the woman take the children inside, as soon as she managed to dislodge Rumplestiltskin from his hand, and frowned. He needed to keep an eye on them. He had never trusted Mrs. Blue, but that had grown into suspicion. He took out the Out-Putter and returned the lights to their lamps.

"Good luck, kids."

Within the blink of an eye, Harry Potter disappeared. Mundi Harbourage stood tall and proud in the calm night, next to an uneventful street.

Everything was normal...


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Swan and the Cursed Dagger

 **Chapter 2**

Nearly eight years had past since Mrs. Blue had taken Emma, Regina and Rumplestiltskin under her care, but Mundi Harborage had barely changed. The sun rose on the same tidy garden surrounding the square building. Its light fell through the windows and bounced off of the glasses neatly arranged on a very long table. Tina Green was placing plates on the gleaming wood, whistling as she went. She still looked as young as she did on that day a wizard had visited her boss to bring new kids. No starting wrinkles, not a single sign she had gotten past her twenties. It was as if she didn't age and never would. The sunlight turned her hair in spun gold and made her green eyes sparkle. She looked an awful lot like a fairy. A cheerful, good fairy.

The girl that was watching her from the doorway, had not been immune to time. She had grown from a small and defiant toddler with angry little fists and piercing eyes into a physically fit girl that was tall for her age and constantly looked like she was contemplating some deep dark truth about life. She was blond too, but a lot paler and colder, as if she was the silver against Tina's gold.

Tina turned around to grab the cutlery from the trolley she'd brought from the kitchen and gasped.

"Emma! You startled me."

The girl chuckled. "Good morning, miss Green."

"Good morning, young lady. You are up very early."

Emma noticed Tina's accent, like she had done for a while now. It wasn't like everyone else's. She had asked the woman about it and Tina had answered she was born in a different country, but wouldn't say more. Especially after Mrs. Blue walked passed and reminded Emma of the number one rule she was expected to live by: _Don't ask questions_.

"I had a bad dream..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Tina smiled at her. "Did you get some sleep, at least?"

Emma nodded. She knew the woman didn't ask her what the dream was about on purpose. Next to questions, dreams were the most hated thing around here. It was silly, really.

"Emma, could you do me a favour?"

She nodded again.

"Would you go and wake up the others? I think I forgot to take the bread out of the oven."

Tina scrambled to get back to the trolley and started pushing it, almost tripping over her own feet.

Emma took a deep breath and grimaced. Determined, she marched up the stairs that lead to the bedrooms. Since waking up the boys was what she disliked the most, she decided she'd start with that. Without hesitation she opened the door and stepped into the darkness. Quickly she made her way over to the windows, where the curtains blocked out the morning light. She bumped into a couple of beds along the way, hurting her toes and knees and provoking some sleepy grunts. Eventually she tugged at the fabric, letting the rays of the sun filter through the dusty glass of the windows. Everywhere around her was sudden movement as the boys duck under their covers or threw pillows in her direction.

"Cut it out, Swan!"

Emma glared. "Shut it, Micheal. Do you always throw stuff at Miss Green?"

"You ain't Miss Green," he muttered, rubbing his eyes, followed by a huge yawn.

"Why did she send you anyway?" Oliver demanded as he clambered out of his bed. He was the oldest boy, nearing fifteen, and very tall and bulky. He looked down at Emma with narrowed eyes that always held a menacing look, even when rimmed with sleep. Everyone feared him. She should fear him too.

"That is none of your business," she retorted, "Breakfast is almost ready."

Next to her, someone whispered her name. It sounded urgent, but she didn't take her eyes off of Oliver's face. She saw his smug grin change into an angry scowl as he stared back at her.

"You just wait," he growled, "Mrs. Blue doesn't have enough eyes to keep a constant watch on all of us today."

With those words, he turned his back on her and went for one of the bathrooms.

"Emma!"

She whirled around. " _What_ , Rumple?"

The boy was staring at her with huge eyes from where he lay half hidden under his covers. His mousy brown hair framed his pale face in thin tangles.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed.

She scoffed. "Me? What on earth are _you_ doing?"

He sat up straight, dangling his legs over the edge of his bed. His cheeks turned scarlet and he stared at his toes, which he wiggled nervously.

"Oh come on, Rumple." She conjured the brightest smile she could muster. "Time for breakfast. If Tina hasn't burned the food, that is." She winked and sighed with relief when he chuckled.

"I will see you downstairs," she said, ignoring Charlie who was singing _Emma and Rumple sitting in a tree_.

With a final wave, she ran off and went to the room of the girls. Waking them up was a lot easier, although Sandra and Miriam had their usual morning issues. Emma didn't flinch when they started calling her names and grumbled all the way to the bathroom, Sandra still dragging her covers behind her. Some of the girls giggled as they watched the little spectacle.

Regina grinned at Emma, who plopped down on the bed next to her. Regina had grown up quite a bit, just like her. They were actually the exact same height and both were slender. But where Emma was all light and cold, Regina was dark and good-natured. She had thick, wavy hair that was so dark it was almost black and a smile that could convince any adult of anything. Even Mrs. Blue.

"Are you excited for today?" She now used that smile on Emma.

Emma shrugged. "It's a museum..."

"So? I am excited."

"I don't know. Aren't there only stuffy furniture and silly paintings, though?"

Regina shook her head. "I'm sure it will be fun."

"I guess."

"And lots of hallways to run around in to get away from Mrs. Blue."

They shared a conspiratorial smile and their eyes sparkled.

Not much later they were sitting at the huge dining table, separated by a tense Mrs. Blue. That woman never dealt with fieldtrips well and she would take the stress out on everyone, but Emma, Regina and Rumple in particular. The poor boy was taking another scolding, quaking in his seat and staring at his scrambled eggs, fork in hand.

"I still don't know how you got past that door, Rumpelstiltskin, but that doesn't matter. I had locked it for a reason and you had no right to snoop around."

Rumple looked up miserably. "But I..."

"No 'buts'. We value privacy in this house and there are rules."

"I didn't..." His trembling voice trailed off.

"What was that? Look at me when you are talking to me, please."

All colour left the boy's face as he locked eyes with Mrs. Blue.

"I didn't open the door," he said after taking a big gulp of air.

"That is ridiculous. It is impossible to get through a locked door without opening it first. Don't talk nonsense." Mrs. Blue took her glass of orange juice and took a big sip.

A strange sensation went through Emma. Like light shocks of electricity that didn't hurt and made her muscles tremble. It buzzed through her brain and suddenly she knew, without a shred of doubt, that Mrs. Blue was lying. It wasn't the first time it had happened and it happened with anyone. It was just that Mrs. Blue lied more than anyone Emma had ever met.

Rumpelstiltskin sobbed. "I'm sorry."

Tina, who was sitting next to him, shot Emma a warning look even before the girl could feel how her blood had begun to boil. Her cheeks were on fire and she bit her lip so fiercely she tasted metal. Purely on willpower she took out her frustrations on her poor scrambled eggs and toast.

Mrs. Blue was very often unfair towards Rumple. She seemingly had a problem with Emma and Regina too, though Emma was at a loss what the reason could be. Troublemakers like Oliver often got in trouble with the adults too, but not like them. Yet, Regina was a remarkably well-behaved girl and Rumple was too scared to step out of line. And still the director found it necessary to watch the three children like a hawk.

One time Emma had woken up to find some of the girls had cut of her braid with rusty scissors. It had left her with a ragged short haircut, like an unravelling straw hat that was glued to her skull. She had to go to school the next day and had been in a panic the rest of the weekend. Even the creative Tina couldn't help. She had suggested to cut Emma's hair even shorter, which would leave it just a few millimetres in length, but the girl wouldn't hear of it. Emma had resigned to wearing an awful old hat and had gone to bed the night before school, dreading the morning. When she woke up, her hair had practically grown back and was as shiny and healthy as ever. She had been just as confused as everyone else, but Mrs. Blue had treated her horribly for it for weeks on end. What made things even more unfair, was that she was the one who was lying all the time, although it was unclear about what exactly and why.

The director was looking at Emma now, orange juice still in hand.

"Don't play with your food."

Emma glared at her plate and grimaced.

"Now listen, young lady. There is no need to give me that attitude. We are having a fieldtrip today, it is going to be fun."

"It's just a museum..."

"You will like it, I am sure. You have to promise me something. I want you to stay with me, together with Rumple and Regina. Is that clear?"

At this, Emma looked up, eyes big with bewilderment. "What? Why?"

She knew she was in trouble as soon as the words had flown out. Mrs. Blue's eyes darkened and her lips formed a thin line.

Don't ask questions...

"Is that clear?" she repeated sternly.

"Yes," Emma muttered, looking back at her destroyed breakfast.

She was still fuming when she was in the bus to the museum. It was one of three. They travelled along the roads like a yellow snake. This was the only bus that held both boys and girls. Tina had directed Emma to the front seats, together with Rumple and Regina. That way, they were sitting directly behind Mrs. Blue. Tina had given them an apologetic smile as she left to travel with the all-girls-bus. Janitor John was accompanying the boys in the third one.

"This is my fault, isn't it?" asked Rumple, breaking the blond girl out of her reverie.

She felt her anger melt as she met his frightened stare. "Don't worry about it."

"Emma has been in a bad mood all day." Regina laughed. "I think because she didn't sleep well."

"You noticed." Emma didn't smile. She had tried not to wake anyone when the nightmare had jarred her back to reality.

"Yes, I sure did. That was a very bad dream, wasn't it?"

"More like a silly dream. I was in a purple bus that was driving as fast as it could to get away from the shadows that were chasing it. A floating head was yelling at me and then the bus drove straight through a building. It didn't have scratch on it, not the building either."

At that, Mrs. Blue turned around, her eyes piercing the children like cold daggers.

"Busses don't drive through buildings unharmed." She said every single word with great care.

"I know they don't," Emma retorted defiantly, "It was only a dream."

But she wished she hadn't said anything. If there was one thing Mrs. Blue hated even more than her asking questions, it was her talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - she seemed to think she might get dangerous ideas. It was even worse with Rumple. He'd been forbidden to watch cartoons altogether and had long since given up mentioning dreams to others.

It was a rainy Saturday and the museum was crowded with families. Apparently there was an extra exposition that was only temporarily on display. It seemed to attract large crowds. When Mrs. Blue told Emma and the others not to go there because she didn't want them to get lost, Emma's brain buzzed with cold electricity again. She wondered why the director would lie about _that_. It seemed a sensible claim for an adult.

Despite the constant vigilant watch of Mrs. Blue, Emma had a pretty good time. She admired some stunning paintings of dark stormy seas and an ethereal pirate ship, multicoloured copies of moai - stone statues with tall faces from Hawaii, according to accompanying sign - and a castle of clay glazed donuts. Together with Regina, she giggled about some modern paintings and made fun of abstract sculptures that littered the galleries.

They were just admiring a painting of a lady dressed in white, when two boys next to them enthused about the special exhibit.

"And did you see that armour? It was amazing!" the older one said.

"I really like the sword," the younger one chimed in, "Esselibur is the bestest sword ever!"

Emma looked up. "Excalibur?"

"Yeah! They have all sorts of fairytale stuff there. It is amazing." The oldest boy grinned at her, eyes sparkling.

"All this other stuff is boring," the little one added with a solemn nod.

"Fairytales! That sounds like fun." Regina clasped her hands together excitedly.

"But Mrs. Blue told us not to go there."

Emma glanced over her shoulders at Rumple's words. The director of the orphanage was having a conversation with a man that looked like he worked here. It seemed to be a pretty heated discussion.

"Run for it," Emma whispered, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"But..."

She didn't give the boy a chance to argue. Her legs started moving, her heart started pounding in her ears and an almost hysterical giggle came bubbling up. She could hear Regina behind her, laughing along and making a panicked shriek.

Emma weaved her way through the crowds. Eventually she spotted a sign that indicated the fairytale exhibition. She made a sharp turn, barely avoided a man that jumped aside with an annoyed shout and pressed herself against a wall.

"Emma," Regina gasped as she joined her there, "You are crazy."

"Just a little."

They were joined by Rumple, who was practically hyperventilating.

"We are going to be in so much trouble," he squeaked.

"I just want to see the fairytale stuff," Emma said, still out of breath, "It's not a big deal."

Rumple just stared at her, eyes big and round, his lower lip trembling.

"Come on, Rumple. We will protect you."

"But you are both in trouble too. And you are girls..."

"Hey!"

"Never mind him, Emma." Regina pulled her sleeve. "We have to keep moving."

Together, the three children followed the signs that lead them to the exhibit. As soon as they got to it, their jaws dropped. The entrance to the hall was beautiful. Vines wrapped around fake marble pillars, jotted with pale blue flowers and glittering rhinestones. Artificial butterflies hovered around it.

"Totally worth it," Emma declared.

Regina laughed. "We haven't even been inside yet."

At that, Emma pulled her along, through the fake marble passage and into the hall that glittered from top to bottom. The staff of the museum had formed little niches with the same pillars as they'd used for the entrance. Every niche displayed a different fairytale. Everything was decorated with some extra rhinestones and paper butterflies.

As they walked, Emma and the others passed a sword sticking out of a stone, glass slippers on a pillow and a vanity table with a rose in glass casing. They marvelled at a beautiful ruby red cloak and a detailed wooden puppet that freaked out Rumple.

It was when they reached the cardboard interior of a medieval throne room that Regina suddenly stopped cracking jokes with Emma. She became very pale.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked worriedly.

"I just feel a little funny," she answered, staring at a round mirror, with a frame made of silver spikes that twisted like snakes. A blue face looked back at them from within its depths.

"Don't tell me you are getting scared too."

"No. No, I am fine."

But Emma saw the shiver go through her and her inner lie detector jingled.

"Come on, you. Lets go see the Robin Hood one over there. You always tell me how much you like him."

Regina's cheeks flared. "He happens to be a hero!"

"Yeah, a hero who keeps breaking the law. Don't let Mrs. Blue hear he is your favourite."

The dark-haired girl laughed at this.

"Look, there is the spinning wheel of sleeping beauty," Emma said, pointing, "Do you see that needle? It is monsterly."

Regina giggled. " _Monsterly_?"

"Shut up," the blonde girl laughed, "You know what I mean."

Then she saw Rumple. He was slowly walking towards the spinning wheel, staring at it without blinking. He almost seemed in a trance. She ran to him and grabbed his thin shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"I know how to use that," he said slowly without looking away from the device.

"Don't be silly. It is for medieval women. Not boys."

He ignored her.

Emma huffed indignantly. "Rumple..."

Suddenly Regina was beside her. "Emma, we are in trouble."

She spun around. "What? Why?"

"Oliver just saw us and when I looked at him, he ran off. I am sure he is going to fetch Mrs. Blue."

"Oh no," Emma groaned. This was just perfect. Oliver had promised he'd get back at her. She was absolutely sure Regina was right. "He hasn't forgotten about this morning."

Regina waved her hands in an exasperated gesture. In moments like these, she looked a lot older than eleven.

"Did you think he would? Have you been rude to him again?"

"Well, he started it!" She turned back to the spinning wheel. "Rumple, we have to go _now_!"

The boy was standing next to the thing now, his little hand on the wheel. He turned it slowly and tugged on the thread with his other hand. Emma wanted to say something, but her eye was drawn to that thread. Was wool supposed to glimmer like that?

She heard Regina gasp. "Is that...?"

Emma nodded slowly. "Gold..."

"Come down from there this instant, Rumpelstiltskin!"

The sharp voice of Mrs. Blue made Emma jump. Rumple hurried away from the spinning wheel, tripping over his own feet and looking like all blood had left him. He was clutching three straws of shining gold in his fist.

Mrs. Blue looked like she might explode. She grabbed Rumple's wrist. Emma could see it hurt him, but was afraid to say something. She'd never seen the woman so angry. Not even when Emma had taken a raw egg from the fridge and gave a boiled one to her in the same motion. Mrs. Blue had grounded her for two weeks, no matter how often she'd expressed her confusion. Surely she'd just made a mistake and taken out an already boiled egg instead.

"Tina, get rid of this," Mrs. Blue barked now, still holding on to Rumple's wrist tightly. The boy sobbed softly and Tina looked at him with sympathy as she took the golden threads.

"Hurry, Green!"

Tina looked insecure for a moment, then hurried off.

Mrs. Blue turned on the two girls. "Miss Swan. Miss Mills. Come with me, please."

Her words were like shards of ice. Emma's insides burned with the injustice. They had just run off. It's not like they had committed a crime. They'd even stayed inside the museum. There was staff everywhere. She stomped after the woman who dragged poor Rumple with her, sulking all the way.

Emma lay in bed much later that day, staring at the ceiling. She didn't know what time it was and wasn't really sure she cared. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was still reeling from what had happened today. She could have sworn there had been plain wool on the spinning wheel. Had the golden threads always been there?

Mrs. Blue didn't seem to mind that much. She was red with rage by the time they'd gotten back to the orphanage. She had sent Rumple up without dinner. The boy was grounded until the start of next school year. So were Emma and Regina. When Emma had asked why, Mrs. Blue had told her they'd worried her and that she'd been scared. Both true. But when Emma had asked why she was so upset with Rumple, the answer had made her inner lie detector go off again.

That was even more confusing. "He could have hurt himself" seemed a reasonable enough argument. Why was it a lie?

Someone sat down on her bed. Emma snapped out of her pondering and saw Tina smiling at her. There was something sad about her.

"Are you alright, Miss Green?"

Her smile widened. "I came to ask you, Emma. Are _you_ alright?"

"I'll be fine."

Emma would always be fine. She had been for as long as she could remember. The constant lies and crazy discipline from Mrs. Blue, the strained relationships with her "siblings", the fact she had no real family. None of it kept Emma Swan from being fine.

"I'm happy to hear it." Tina got up and left.

Emma was not happy. Not really... She was just fine...


	3. Chapter 3

Emma Swan and the Cursed Dagger

 **Chapter 3**

The episode of weirdness at the museum had earned Emma and the others the longest punishment ever. She was grounded till well into the summer holidays. Although she was happy school was over, there was no escaping Mrs. Blue, who watched her more closely than ever before. To make matters worse, Tina had joined in. After only a week off, Emma almost longed for the stuffy classrooms and strict teachers again.

School was going to be different this time around, though. She'd go to secondary school with a bunch of the other orphans, but they would all attend different ones. Not that she cared very much about seeing less of some of them. It was Regina who'd she really miss hanging out with. They had always been together. Them against the world, which seemingly had a problem with both of them. She was also worried about Rumple. They had always looked out for him, but he had to go to yet another school. One for children with learning disabilities, which Emma did not fully understand. Rumple did fine in school, despite being bullied. If anyone needed some help studying, it would be her. How often had the principal told Mrs. Blue Emma might have concentration related issues?

"I'm so bored," Emma sighed when Regina flung herself on the couch next to her.

The dark-haired girl sighed too, as if in agreement. "It's so nice outside. It's not fair!"

"Maybe we can convince her to let us play in the yard? If we promise to stay behind the closed gate?"

Regina quirked an eyebrow. "You know Mrs. Blue, right?"

At this, Emma laughed. "Tina might be better."

"I guess we could try. Nothing to lose."

The girls made their way to the hall, determined to search for Miss Green and plead their case. Instead, they froze in their tracks as soon as they entered the spacious main hall of the orphanage. It was a mess. Boxes were stacked everywhere. Mrs. Blue was standing amongst them, the tight bun of her hair slightly unravelling and her cheeks flushed. Next to her was a rather anxious looking man with a clipboard.

"I am so sorry, madam, but I still need you to sign this," he said.

"You've got to be kidding me," she fumed, "Not only did you let me do most of the work, these are the wrong items."

"Just a few of them."

Mrs. Blue glowered at him. " _Most_ of them. I understand it might be confusing to deliver so many different ones to one house, but delivering only one kind is..."

"I get it, madam." The man waved the clipboard helplessly. "You still need to sign. Else I can't do anything to help."

"Fine."

Mrs. Blue signed the paper on the clipboard, turned around and saw the girls. Before they could run off, she recruited them to help the delivery man with loading the boxes back into the truck. Only three of them were left in the hallway. When the truck drove through the gate, Mrs. Blue picked one up and wanted to say something, but was interrupted by the mailman, who Regina had let in.

Emma accepted the mail, as Mrs. Blue had her hands full. It was quite a big stack of letters. The top one was from the delivery service. The director was probably not going to be happy with that one. Gas and electrics, the bank, some flyers... Then she saw it. Three envelopes, thick and heavy, made from yellowish parchment and without stamps. Emma's heart skipped at beat as she stared at the first one. Curly letters in green ink spelled out her name.

No one, ever, in her whole life, had written to her. Who would? She had no parents, most likely no other relatives and her few friends lived right here in Mundi Harborage. She didn't belong to the library so she never got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

 _Emma Swan_

 _Girl's Dormitory_

 _Mundi Harborage_

 _London_

Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, Emma saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'. She could now see that the letter underneath was addressed to Regina. She looked at the third one and gasped. It was for Rumple, his long full name spelled out perfectly in the same strange ink.

"Grab one of the boxes, Emma. I will read the mail later," Mrs. Blue said impatiently.

Emma placed the stack on a box and carried it to the laundry room; an office sized chamber with two washing machines, two dryers and an ironing board. Most of the laundry was done by drycleaners, but in order to not totally run out of towels all the time, Tina had set up this little project. The brand new school uniforms were unceremoniously thrown into one of the laundry baskets.

On the way to the kitchen, Mrs. Blue leading the way at a merciless pace, Emma handed Regina her letter. The girl looked stunned. Emma shrugged and gave all the other mail, except for her own letter, to the director.

They all sat down at the kitchen table. Emma was feeling pretty nervous by now and was burning with curiosity. She had a hard time opening the envelope without destroying it, because her fingers were cold and trembling. Next to here, Regina looked as pale as a ghost as she struggled with the same problem.

Across from them, Mrs. Blue saw Rumple's letter, turned it over to reveal the seal and gasped. She looked up and stared at the girls for a moment, her eyes big. The next moment, she jumped up, pushing her chair over.

"Give me those!"

Emma's heart skipped a beat and thudded wildly to catch up again. She had dropped the letter into her lap.

"What's the matter?" she asked breathlessly.

Mrs. Blue composed herself, straightening her clothes and taking a deep breath, but her mouth was a hard line and her eyes were cool.

"Give me those letters, please."

Emma grabbed her envelope and pressed it against her chest. "But it is mine."

The glare she got in return almost caused physical pain.

Regina handed over her letter, her bottom lip trembling, but Emma felt the familiar burning in her belly and the tension in her jaw. She slowly got up from her chair, ready to run.

"No."

"I am not asking, Miss Swan."

"And I am not giving it. This letter is addressed to me."

With that, she pushed her chair aside, turned her back on a dangerously pale Mrs. Blue and walked out of the room. She had just enough time to break the seal in half as she tried to pry it off of the paper, before she heard the loud footsteps of the director on the tiled floor.

"Come back this instant, Miss Swan!"

Emma hated it when she called her that. Her eyes stung. "Leave me alone!"

Suddenly there was someone in her path. With her heart hammering in her throat she glared at a confused Tina.

"Emma? What's the matter?"

"Don't let her pass, Green."

Tina frowned at the girl in front of her. "What's happened?"

"I got a letter..."

Mrs. Blue interrupted Emma by grabbing her shoulder with an iron grasp. The woman looked like she might breathe fire at some point. For the first time in her life, the girl felt a twinge of fear for the director of Mundi Harborage. She didn't respond when the letter was taken from her. Hot tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Come with me, Green."

Tina kept looking at Emma, concern plainly written across her face. "But..."

" _Now_!"

As the two women walked off at an alarming speed - Tina scrambling to keep up - Emma wiped her face with her sleeve. The unfairness burned like acid. Why was Mrs. Blue so upset? What on Earth was going on? It had something to do with what had happened at the museum. She was sure of it, although she couldn't see a connection. Ever since that afternoon, Mrs. Blue had been different. Upset. If only she knew what was in that letter. Making up her mind, she hurried after the women. Mrs. Blue's office was that way, surely they'd gone there.

Emma's guess turned out to be right. As she put her ear against the cool wood of the door, she heard Tina's voice.

"... just don't understand why you are so upset."

Mrs. Blue's voice was strained, as if she wanted to shriek her words but held back.

"Have you forgotten why we are here?"

"Of course not. But the children don't know anything about it."

"Exactly. I don't need Mr. Potter to change that. He has no idea what trouble could come from it. He's endangering everyone."

"I don't know..." Tina now spoke so softly, Emma had trouble understanding her words. "You saw what happened with the spinning wheel. Maybe Harry is on to something."

"No!" The word was a sharp as a knife. "No, I will not have it. The last thing we need is Rumpelstiltskin pulling more stunts like that. We can't risk it."

"But that is my point. If they learn..."

"I said no. I have not asked you here to give your consent. This is something we just have to do."

The short silence that followed was so heavily charged, Emma could feel it through the door.

Eventually Tina spoke again. "Why can't we just tell Mr. Potter? Explain it to him, so he may understand?"

"He will never understand."

Emma could easily imagine Mrs. Blue's face as she said that. The next moment she jumped, clasping her hands over her mouth. She had not heard Rumple coming, who now stared at her with giant eyes.

"I'm sorry," he squeaked.

Next to Emma, the door opened and she thanked her lucky stars it was Tina who frowned at her.

"I want my letter," Emma demanded, "And Rumple's and Regina's too."

"I can't do that, sweety."

The regret on Tina's face made Emma's anger flare. "This is so unfair!"

"I know."

Rumple, who was clearly confused, grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her away from the office.

"Come on," he said quietly, "We are going to get in trouble."

Emma scoffed. "We already are."

That evening Mrs. Blue did something she'd never done before; she came to Emma after bedtime.

"Where's my letter?" Emma asked as soon as the woman sat down on the bed, "Who's writing to me?"

"That is not important. They won't write again."

The blonde girl sat up and crossed her arms as that familiar buzzing feeling went through her head again. "I don't believe you."

"I will make sure of it."

Emma wanted to yell at her or... something. But she was tired and all around her girls were sleeping soundly.

Mrs. Blue stroked her arm in a soothing gesture, but she pulled away.

"Don't be like that, Emma. I came up here with good news."

Emma had no idea what that could be. All she could think about was that letter with her name on it and the conversation it had caused between her two guardians.

"Who is Harry Potter?"

"Someone I've met long ago," she answered, "But don't you want to hear the good news?"

"Fine."

"I have decided you are no longer grounded."

Emma looked at her for long while. "Why?"

"Don't ask questions." Mrs. Blue stood and walked towards the door. "Sleep well, Miss Swan."

Emma Swan did not sleep well. She felt frustrated and confused. Mrs. Blue had always been like this, but this was bad even for her. Her mind tried to put everything together, grasping at any explanation she could come up with, no matter how unlikely. Around six in the morning she couldn't stand it anymore. She got out of bed and considered waking Regina, but decided against it.

Emma went downstairs as quietly as she could and was surprised to find Tina, who was carrying a huge stack of drinking glasses to the dining room.

"Careful!" she yelled as the woman was startled by her appearance, almost dropping them.

"What are you doing out of bed already?" Tina panted, "Never mind that. Just help me set up breakfast."

About an hour later, people started to come down to the dining room, rubbing the sleep from their eyes and getting something to eat. Rumple looked more tired than Emma felt and avoided eye contact. He didn't say anything and barely ate.

Mrs. Blue, on the other hand, seemed unconcerned and smiled when she sat down at the table. She drank her coffee and went through the mail. Whatever she'd done to make sure there were no more letters, she seemed confident it had worked.

"You look horrible," Regina whispered, leaning in.

Emma chuckled. "Gee, thanks."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Good, because I don't think Mrs. Blue is."

Emma looked up at that. Regina was right. Mrs. Blue had become very pale. Her mouth was a thin line and her shoulders had tensed up. Emma could have sworn there was an actual thundercloud over her head. She was staring at something intently. A letter. The envelope was the same as the others, but this one was thinner.

Emma held her breath as the envelope was opened and the letter unfolded. Mrs. Blue's face drained of even more colour, becoming impossibly pale, as her eyes scanned the contents. She took the package that had been at the bottom of the pile. She hadn't gotten to it yet, but was now glaring at it. As she ripped of the paper, three thick envelopes that looked very familiar fell out. Emma wanted to jump up and dive across the table, but instead stabbed her bacon with her fork, as if to anchor herself.

Mrs. Blue gathered up the letters and left the room, asking a nervous Tina to follow her. The next thing she knew, Emma was packing her bag.

"What's going on?" asked Regina, who closed her suitcase.

Emma simply shrugged.

"Why does she only take us and Rumple? I don't understand," the dark-haired girl continued.

"Me either. But I know one thing; We can't trust her."

"She is our guardian. Practically our mother."

"She is _not_ my mother," Emma said with clenched teeth, "Never."

Tina came over and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Are you girls ready?"

"Ready for what, exactly?"

"Now Emma, there is no need to be angry. It is only temporary. Blue is doing what's best for you."

Emma rubbed her forehead. "You don't believe that, do you?"

Miss Green looked a little taken aback by that. "Of course I do."

The light electricity kept dancing through Emma's head, so she shook it. "Whatever."

"Mrs. Blue cares about you. Now, the better you listen to her, the sooner you will be back."

Well, the girl thought to herself, at least some truth. She picked up her bag and slung it across her thin shoulder.

"I will go get Rumple..."

Mrs. Blue was waiting outside, next to a white van. There was a man behind the wheel that Emma had never seen before, yet she had the feeling she recognized him from somewhere. When he turned his head and looked out the window, she saw his eyes widen a little as their gazes met. She shrank back behind Tina, feeling self-conscious. He recognized her too, she was sure of it, and for some reason was shocked to see her.

When Tina ushered her, Regina and Rumple into the back of the van, Emma felt like she was being kidnapped. In a way she was, she realized, and everyone she had relied on was in on it.

"Tina, please," she pleaded, "I don't understand. What is going on?"

Tears were stinging behind her eyes, but she resisted them and channelled her emotions in the most defiant look she could muster.

Next to her, Rumple sobbed.

"You are going to be alright," Miss Green said.

Dread washed over Emma as the doors of the van closed and the motor roared to life.

Tina had lied.

They drove for an entire day. Mrs. Blue and the man were silent most of the way. Rumple ran out of tears soon enough, but remained inconsolable. Regina just stared outside, ashen faced and tense. Emma's anger was growing. By the time it got dark, her stomach was hurting and her head was pounding. How could Mrs. Blue do this to them and why did Tina go along with it? What was so horribly important about those letters? And what did it matter? They were _theirs_.

"I'm so hungry," Rumple squeaked miserably.

"We are almost at the motel," Mrs. Blue snapped. The man glanced at her uncertainly before returning his focus to the road.

Emma noticed the gloomy look in his eyes. He had black hair and a coarse beard. Again she was struck by how familiar he looked. He must have felt her watching, as he returned her stare through the rear view mirror.

"Whatcha looking at, sister?" His voice was a little hoarse.

"You," she snapped.

He guffawed at that. "Haven't changed a bit, I see."

"You know me?" she asked hopeful, sitting up.

The man wanted to say something, but Mrs. Blue turned to him. " _Leroy_."

He gave Emma an apologetic look and went back to navigating traffic.

As promised, they reached a motel just a few minutes later. The girls had to share a room with Mrs. Blue, while Rumple stayed with a very reluctant Leroy. They all got a few hours of sleep, but Mrs. Blue all woke them before first light and arranged for a cheap breakfast. As they all sat around the brightly coloured table, chewing rubber that was supposed to be bacon, a very sleepy staff member came over to give them a small stack of letters. He threw them on the table, giving Emma time to snatch one. It was addressed with the same strange ink.

 _Regina Mills_

 _Room 17_

 _Crossroads Motel_

She looked over to Regina, wondering how she could get the letter to her without Mrs. Blue intervening, when the heavy envelope was suddenly plucked out of her hand.

"Hand it over," Leroy grumbled.

She'd known him for less than 24 hours now, but it was already clear to Emma he was not a morning person.

The arrival of the letters seemed to stress out Mrs. Blue even more. She had some food packed and hurried everyone back into the van. Leroy drove of with screeching tires and didn't stop till late afternoon, when they had reached a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. Emma was feeling miserable. She was extremely hungry, thirsty and her bladder was about to burst. She looked around as soon as she got out of the van and her heart sank. All she could see were fields, stretching out to the horizon, only broken by a few patches of trees. She only spotted the tiny cottage when she walked around the vehicle.

"Is this where we are going to stay?" Regina asked.

"I think so..."

"Get inside, girls. There is rain coming," said Mrs. Blue as she gave them a small nudge towards the door.

The inside of the cottage was horrible: it smelled strongly of moss, the wind whistled through the rafters and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms and a tiny bathroom.

Mrs. Blue had brought rations in the form of packets of crisps and fake hotdogs. She tried to start a fire but the empty crisp packets just smoked and shrivelled up.

"Could do with those letters now, eh?" Leroy remarked with venomous sarcasm.

Mrs. Blue seemed unconcerned with his sour mood. Obviously she thought nobody could deliver letters to the children here. Emma privately agreed, though she wished the sender was more cunning than the director gave him or her credit for.

As night fell, the rain turned into a full-blown storm. Fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Leroy found some mouldy blankets and made a couple makeshift beds around the place. While Rumple curled up in an oversized armchair, Regina and Emma got to sleep on the dusty sofa. Mrs. Blue claimed the only bed around and Leroy simply sat down on the ground, leaning his head against the wall. He had put an awful looking pillow between the back of his head and the stone.

The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Emma couldn't sleep. She shivered and fidgeted, trying to get more comfortable. Leroy's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Leroy's watch told Emma she'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. She watched her birthday tick nearer, wondering if Mrs. Blue would remember at all, wondering where the letter-writer was now.

Five minutes to go. Emma heard something outside. Something other than the wind trying to tear the ancient structure around her apart. She hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although she might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe there were some more letters delivered back at Mundi Harborage. Tina might actually keep them aside.

Three minutes to go. Was that a knock on the door? What idiot would hike around the countryside right now? Was someone looking for shelter?

Two minutes. That knocking sound again. Maybe the wind had taken control of the knocker she'd seen; a lion's head holding a huge ring in its mouth. It looked scary and ridiculous at the same time.

One minute to go and she'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty... ten, nine... Maybe she'd wake Regina up to celebrate. Three... two... one...

BOOM.

The whole cottage shivered and Emma sat bolt upright. Someone was trying to break the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma Swan and the Cursed Dagger

 **Chapter 4**

BOOM.

Next to Emma, Regina jerked awake. She looked around bewildered, her dark eyes seemingly too big for her pale face. Rumple hid himself under his blanket. The storm drowned out his sobs, but Emma could see them rake his body. She jumped up and went to stand in between her friends and whatever was trying to break the door.

BOOM.

What was going on out there? Were they using a bazooka to knock?

She noticed someone came to stand next to her and looked up at Leroy's grim face.

"Who's there?" he shouted, "I warn you - I'm armed!"

There was a pause in which Emma realized with a twinge of nerves that the man was not lying.

"Don't let him in!" Mrs. Blue yelled from somewhere.

SMASH!

The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.

A surprisingly thin man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost entirely hidden by a black hood. Emma could make out the glint of glasses. He stepped inside almost casually, glancing down at the rather sad looking door.

"This brings back memories," he chuckled. He had a clear man's voice and it sounded faintly familiar.

"You are not welcome here," Mrs. Blue raged as she marched towards him, "And I ought to sue you for breaking and entering!"

The man pulled down his hood, revealing messy black hair and a faint scar that was oddly shaped like a lightning bolt. He stared at the director of Mundi Harborage with flashing green eyes and his mouth became an angry line.

"You did not exactly leave me another choice," he said coolly.

Leroy puffed up his chest. "Did you not hear the lady? Make yourself scarce, friend."

The mysterious man simply turned his back on him and pulled out an item that looked like...

"A wand?"

Everyone jumped at the sound of Emma's voice, as if they only just now realized she was in the room.

The man smiled at her and she instantly concluded he must be crazy. If he thought he was going to use magic to get himself out of this situation, he had another one coming. Magic did not exist. Did it...?

"I demand you leave at once, sir!" Mrs. Blue's voice ominously rose in pitch.

"You can't. This cottage does not belong to you, you are trespassing yourself."

At this, Leroy turned to her, looking shocked. "What? Is that true?"

"Leroy, this is not the time...!"

The cloaked man put up his free hand. "Please. Why don't we sit down and talk about this calmly?"

Emma could have sworn steam came out of Mrs. Blue's ears. "I have had enough of this, Mr. Potter. I explicitly told you to leave us be. Things were going fine before that woman from Hogwarts started insisting we continue with the old plan."

Emma squinted as she took a closer look at the man that was now pointing an actual wand at the wounded door. So this was Harry Potter? Apart from his odd clothes and peculiar scar, there was nothing special about him. A normal, somewhat lanky middle-aged guy with round glasses and well... okay, he was wielding a stick like a wand. He didn't seem very dangerous, though. So why did Mrs. Blue look so scared?

Regina gasped, snapping Emma out of her pondering. In front of her, the door had started to float and was now hovering towards the doorframe. It slowly moved into position and the next moment the hinges snapped back, entirely renewed.

"How did you...?"

"I will explain in a second," Mr. Potter said kindly, "First we need to get a fire going. It is freezing inhere."

"We are perfectly alright, thank you very much." Mrs. Blue was now on the couch with Regina, an arm over the girls shoulders, gesturing at Emma to come over. Emma hesitated.

"If you think the Ministry didn't notice what happened at the museum, you are mistaken," Mr. Potter said as he crouched in front of the fireplace. He tapped his wand on the cold stone inside. A bright flame sparked to life out of nowhere and simply hovered there. It filled the cottage with flickering light and Emma felt the warmth wash over her as though she'd sunk into a hot bath.

"Thank you," Mrs. Blue snapped, but she didn't sound grateful at all, "Now please leave. Please. It is for the best, trust me."

Mr. Potter's face darkened, but then he glanced over at Rumple, who was peaking out from under his blanket and seemed to reconsider. He took a deep, slow breathe and went to lean against the wall next to the mantle. He folded his arms and waited as Emma went to sit with the other women in the room and Leroy went to Rumple. The boy looked like he might die of fright and Emma wanted desperately to give him hug, but she stayed put.

There was an awkward silence. Eventually Harry Potter stood up straight.

"We had a deal," he said, "Nothing has changed."

"Forget about the deal, Mr. Potter. I have no intentions to honour it and you have wasted your time coming here."

"What deal?" Emma asked frustrated, "What are you talking about?"

"It's alright. I will deal with this."

Emma turned on her. "Alright? How is this alright? You practically kidnapped us, took us to a random cottage and now there is this guy that uses magic and talks about deals. What does he want?" Then she looked at Mr. Potter. "What do you want?"

He smiled. "I want you to read your letter."

Emma's heart jumped. She sat up bolt right and her hand trembled as she took the envelope he handed her. She barely noticed he gave one to Regina and Rumple too. She turned over the yellowish parchment and saw the same emerald letters as before.

 _Emma Swan, Abandoned Cottage, the countryside_

That was the silliest address ever. No wonder it had to be hand delivered. She quickly drew out the letter, half expecting Mrs. Blue to rip it from her hands, and read:

 **Hogwarts School for**

 **Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Headmistress: Pomona Sprout

Dear Miss Swan,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft

and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Pomona Sprout

Headmistress

Questions exploded inside Emma's head like fireworks and she couldn't decide what to ask first. After a few minutes she stammered: "What does it mean, they await my owl?"

Harry grinned. "Don't worry about that. I'll arrange it."

"You will do no such thing," Mrs. Blue interjected, "They will not be going."

"They should. They are witches and wizards and need to learn how to use and control their magic."

"No, they don't!" Mrs. Blue was startled by her own tone as she shrieked those words and quickly recollected herself. "There is no need. Green and I will handle it."

"You say that, but you don't believe it."

Emma looked at Mr. Potter in surprise. Could he read lies the same way she could? Was that part of being a witch or a wizard?

"Do not presume you know me," Mrs. Blue said, her voice dangerously hushed.

"I may not know your secrets," he responded calmly, "But I am not a fool. I can see your fears regarding the magic of these children. Especially the boy's."

Rumple squeaked and hid under his blanket as the man pointed at him.

"Look," Mrs. Blue said, rising from the couch in such a way that Leroy - the tough looking, broad shouldered Leroy - took a shaky step back. "When you came to Storybrook, I cooperated. I trusted you to find everyone a home, to keep everyone save. I let you take everyone to England. And now I expect you to trust me."

It sounded more like a demand than an expectation. Emma's mind reeled.

"What's Storybrook?" she stammered.

To her surprise, it was Leroy who answered. "It is the town where you are from. Something strange happened there and Potter and his co-workers came to help."

"And we are _thankful_ for that," Mrs. Blue added loudly, "But we have no need for his further assistance."

Harry Potter scowled. "These children are witches and wizards. They _will_ use magic, like you have seen at that museum. If we don't teach them anything about it, accidents _will_ happen."

"But... How can I be a witch?" Emma asked.

The man with the round glasses looked at her with sympathy. "I suppose one or both of your parents were and it was passed down. Or maybe you are Muggleborn and simply gifted with the magic."

"Muggleborn?"

He chuckled. "Born from Muggles; non-magic folk."

"Her parents were not _Muggles_!" Leroy growled angrily.

"It is not a bad word. I mean no disrespect."

"Well, it sounds ridiculous," the shorter man raged, "And you should know her parents were honourable people. They were _good_. So don't you dare talk about them, mister."

Emma felt the blood drain from her face. "You knew my parents?" she whispered.

Leroy stared at her for a few moments, blinking slowly. The room had gone completely quiet, except for the crackling magic fire. Outside, the storm still raged.

He moved his mouth, like he wanted to say something, then seemed to think better of it and shook his head. Clearing his throat, he sat down on the armrest of Rumple's chair.

"Yes, well... Yeah," he grunted.

It was not a lie.

Emma looked at Mrs. Blue, who watched her in return, and felt like she couldn't breath.

"You told me I was found at the side of the road," she choked out, tears burning her eyes, "You said I was abandoned there."

She was so confused. Mrs. Blue had not lied when she'd told her that story again and again. The boy that was with her at the time had been placed in different home and that was it.

"Did you know them too?"

"And my parents?"

Emma looked at Regina in bewilderment and instantly felt bad. She had completely forgotten about the girl. Her best friend.

The dark haired girl was crying, though there were no sobs. "Did you lie about my mum?"

Mrs. Blue suddenly looked very sad. "No, I did not lie about her. She is gone, dear."

Whatever hope Regina had for a moment, was now crushed and she physically sagged into the overly large sofa. Emma curled up beside her and wrapped her thin arms around her. Regina shook with silent sobs in her embrace.

Mrs. Blue glared at Harry Potter. "Look what you've done. Will you leave now?"

"What _I_ have done?" He looked at her incredulously. "I do not like it that you keep important information from me, but I can understand it. I can not believe, however, that you would keep it from them. Have you any idea what that feels like for a child?"

There was something in his voice that made Emma want to hug him too.

Mrs. Blue seemed stunned. After a while she simply nodded. Not in agreement, just a nod.

"Let's talk in private, Mr. Potter. Leroy, watch the children."

With those words, she disappeared into the bedroom. The tall wizard followed her after giving Emma an apologetic look, even though she couldn't imagine what he could feel guilty about. Once they were out of sight, she focused on her friend.

"Are you okay, Gina?"

"Yes," the other girl croaked. She untangled herself from the hug and wiped her face with her sleeve. "I think so."

"It's all gonna be fine," Leroy said gruffly.

Emma sat up straight and watched his face closely as she asked: "Why is Mrs. Blue afraid of our magic?"

There it was. A flicker of fear that flashed across his face. "Mrs. Blue is not afraid of your magic."

That was true.

"And Rumple's magic?"

He coughed once. "She is not afraid of magic."

Emma's head buzzed and it was like her brains tingled for well over minute after. That must have been a big lie.

"Is she going to let us leave for Hogwarts?" she continued.

Leroy looked very uneasy. "I don't know."

Rumple crawled out from underneath his blanket. His eyes were huge in his pale face and his hair was tousled. He held his crinkled letter in a tight fist. "I want to go to Hogwarts."

"Why?" Leroy asked curtly.

The boy mumbled something in reply. When Leroy glared at him, he said with a shaky voice: "I am scared of my magic too..."

Mrs. Blue and Mr. Potter remained in the bedroom for a long while. Emma grew restless and had started pacing in front of the fireplace, to the great annoyance of Leroy.

"Would you stop that?" he barked, "It is not gonna change anything."

She turned to him and hesitated. He knew her parents. Or had known them, at least. She could ask him questions. He looked extremely angry, though, and quite menacing with shadows dancing over his face. His eyes were very dark.

He surprised her when he smiled. "What are you staring at, then?"

"Eh... I don't... nothing..."

Her stammered response seemed to amuse him, for some reason. "Out with it."

"Where exactly is Storybrook?" she asked. There were too many questions, she had to start somewhere.

"In America," he answered, "But I reckon it isn't there anymore. They would have seen to that."

"Who?"

"Potter's American co-workers." He gestured to the bedroom door. "You know. Wizards."

"Did Mr. Potter know my parents?"

Leroy hesitated. "No... Not really."

Emma tilted her head a little. It was not really a lie, but it still confused her.

"Look," the man said, "All I can tell you is that something terrible happened there. In Storybrook, I mean. We have all been trying to help out. Potter, Blue, me and my friends. We took all the kids from there and made sure they are okay."

"The other children at Mundi Harborage are from Storybrook too?" Regina interrupted him.

He shook his head.

"But..."

"You all got split up," he clarified a little impatiently, "Placed in different homes all over England."

"Were there so many children?"

"Yeah. And they are all alright. If you get to go to Hogwarts, I am sure you will meet a few."

Emma took a deep breath. "What happened to my parents?"

Clearly taken aback, Leroy folded his arms and looked down at them. "They got caught up in... that terrible thing that happened in Storybrook."

Even though she had expected as much, Emma flinched from the sting the words brought.

"I'm sorry, kid." There was sympathy in his eyes and a painful sadness.

Emma looked away, her eyes burning.

"Go to sleep, guys," Leroy said, his voice soft, "I will go to Blue and Potter and have a talk with them. Everything is going to be alright."

Suddenly exhausted to the bone, Emma obeyed. She crawled next to Regina and never noticed the bedroom door closing behind Leroy as he left the children alone with their questions and dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma Swan and the Cursed Dagger

 **Chapter 5**

Fred Weasley trudged across a muddy field, breathing in the cool air. It smelled... green. Like trees and the thousand weeds that were growing everywhere, trying to take over. There were trees in the city, but he never smelled those. At home the air smelled of cars and people. This was definitely not the city. Looking around, he could only see rolling hills of grass, a lake and more mud than he'd ever seen in his life. And there was a rough outline of what was supposed to become a house. The stone bricks were mortared together well enough, but didn't form a smooth wall at all. It was about the height of the bar at the Leaky Cauldron. The concrete floor base at least looked like it was solid and up for supporting whatever the project would eventually turn out to be. Still, the whole endeavour seemed to be doomed for failure already.

"It's a disaster," someone said behind him.

Fred turned around, smiling broadly at the blond boy that came sauntering over. It was hard to tell that the two boys were related. Not only was Louis _very_ blond, with almost unnaturally blue eyes and a small nose, he was also very lean and tall. Fred, on the other hand, was rather short for his age, muscled and broad shouldered, with dark brown eyes, black hair and a skin tone that his mother always described as 'caramel'. The result of the combined genes of his dark skinned mother and shockingly pale father.

Fred didn't look like any of his cousins. Neither did Louis.

"Why are you wandering around here so early?" the boy asked Fred, "I'm not used to seeing you awake and functioning at this hour."

He was the same age as Fred, but looked much younger. Combined with the thoughtful smile he wore now, it was a confusing mix, as that made him look a lot older. Probably the non-human blood in his veins.

"Sometimes I hate having a sister," Fred answered the question.

Louis chuckled. "You are telling me. I have two."

"True. You win."

There was a short silence, in which the boys walked over to the infant wall and - tempting fate - leaned on it.

"So," Louis eventually said, "What did Roxanne do this time?"

Fred shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. "She was making fun of a friend..."

"Really? That doesn't..."

"Sound like her?" he interrupted Louis, "Yeah, I know. But she did. She was downright mean. Waited for mum to leave the tent too. In don't like her being so sneaky."

"Gosh, that sucks."

"One year of Hogwarts... One year amongst Slytherins and my sister turns into a brat."

"That is not fair..."

"Oh come on, you know it is true! Mum says that we can't judge an entire House for the actions of a few members, even when those members were freaking dark lords, but you know what those bullies are like. What they did to Dom... I can't even..."

He fell quiet when he saw the look on Louis' face.

"Dominique doesn't hold a grudge," the blond boy muttered softly, averting his eyes.

Fred moved restlessly. He hated awkwardness more than anything in the world, especially when he was the cause of it.

After a while, he forced a grin on his face. " _Gosh_?"

"What?" Louis looked up, confused.

"You say 'gosh'?"

The other boy's cheeks turned scarlet. "Yeah, so?"

"Nobody says 'gosh'! It sounds so stupid."

"Oh, shut up."

"Oh _gosh_ , Louis is being _rude_ to me!" Fred said with a high pitched voice, putting his hand to his mouth like a shocked lady from some costume drama.

Louis snapped something at him in rapid French and launched for him.

Fred jumped the low wall, onto the concrete floor, and now put the back of his hand to his forehead. "He is speaking in tongues! He cursed me!"

Louis swung himself over the wall too, agile as a cat. Like his sisters and mother he moved with stunning grace at all times. Fred laughed heartily and ran away from him.

"Dammit, Fred! It is too early for this," his cousin called after him.

"Then why are you chasing me?"

"Watch out!"

Alerted by the yell of his grandfather, Fred skidded to a halt only an inch away from a bucket of grey goo. Arthur frowned at him before scooping some of it up with a Muggle tool and patiently applying it to a brick.

"Sorry, grandpa... You are up early."

"So are you, my boy." He sounded distracted. Like usual. His tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth as he put the brick on the rest of the wall, sandwiching the concrete that oozed out.

"Good morning," Louis said, appearing next to Fred.

"Morning, morning," the man muttered, not looking up from his handiwork.

Fred chuckled.

"Come along, Freddy. I need breakfast right about now," Louis laughed, "Is Granny awake, grandpa?"

Arthur, who had been scraping at the concrete, looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Yes, definitely. Probably at our tent with Bill and George."

"Dad is here?" Fred asked startled.

"Arrived about an hour ago," his grandfather said, already distracted by his project again, "Took us all by surprise..." His voice trailed off.

Fred exchanged glances with his cousin before he dashed towards the field adjacent to the building site. Tents were scattered across the grass and mud, like strange multicoloured mushrooms. They currently housed all the Weasleys, earning the field the quickly improvised nickname "Weasley Field".

Fred frowned as he saw his grandmother leave the blue tent, looking worried. What was his dad doing here? He was supposed to run the store. Business was always at its high point around this time, when young witches and wizards from everywhere visited Diagon Alley for their school supplies. No reason not to stuff a Smart Answer Quill in with your other writing tools.

"Good morning, dears," Molly said as soon as she spotted the two boys.

"I heard dad was here," Fred said. He felt a bit embarrassed about how excited that made him feel.

"He's inside." She gestured to the tent behind her. When Fred moved to walk past her, she placed a hand on his arm. "Come, lets have some breakfast."

Fred hesitated. His first instinct was to gently shake her off and push her aside, but he resisted it. Something was not right here, he felt it in his gut, and his curiosity flared. He needed to be smart about this.

"Did you happen to see grandpa?" Fred asked his grandmother.

She nodded. "He left a short while ago. Probably experimenting with those Muggle tools again. Did you know he tried to use one yesterday that Hermione swears is for removing wallpaper?"

"He is, he is," Fred confirmed in an overly patient manner, "I have also noticed he is very pale. Probably forgot to eat."

"Well, isn't that just typical?" Molly huffed, "Would you be a dear and fetch him, Freddy?"

Grandma Molly never called him Fred.

He shook his head. "We just tried to make him join us, but he is too caught up. No success."

When she looked over at Louis, his cousin gave a helpful shrug and apologetic smile.

"Leave it to me," she said and strode off with determination.

Louis grinned. "Very smooth."

"Thank you," Fred said with a wink, before looking around. Except for the colourful tents, Weasley Field was empty. He gestured his cousin to follow him and sneaked towards the blue tent his father was in. He pressed his ear to the cool canvas.

"...but why at Hogwarts?"

Fred frowned. That was his father's voice and it sounded angry. Very angry. Which was odd, because his dad was rarely angry.

"Trust me, it was not my decision." Uncle Bill sounded strained. Tired.

"Couldn't you at least stop them? Didn't you tell them what happened the last time?"

"No and yes." Uncle Bill was getting angry too.

Fred and Louis exchanged glances. Louis looked as unsure and worried as Fred felt.

"I can't believe this!" George Weasley's voice was almost a roar.

"Calm down," Uncle Bill snapped, "I am just as frustrated as you are, but..."

"But? What do you mean, _but_? There is no 'but'! They are about to put our children at risk."

There was an undertone to his father's words now that made Fred's heart clench. Bill must have noticed it too, because when he spoke again, he sounded gentle.

"I know, George, I know. They haven't heard the last of it yet, I promise."

There was a deep sigh.

Then Fred's father said: "Do you know what the object is, other than something for dark magic?"

Uncle Bill must have shaken his head, because after a short silence he added: "Well, whatever it is, it must be very important to cause such a stir..."

"Lets not mention it to anyone for now," Uncle Bill said hesitantly.

At this point, Fred pulled Louis to his feet. They did _not_ want to get caught crouching this near to the tent. He dragged the boy with him in the direction they had come from and straightened his back.

"Act like we were just walking over to them and laugh as if I said something silly," he hissed.

"You just did," Louis remarked dryly.

Fred burst out laughing.

"And what's so funny over here?" said Uncle Bill as he stepped out of the tent and smiled warmly.

"Good morning, dad," Louis chuckled, "Uncle George."

Fred's father had more trouble acting like everything was fine, though somehow he conjured up a smile. It looked somewhat painful.

His son tried to feign surprise. "Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Are you not happy to see me? I could leave again..."

"No, no! Good morning!" Fred ran over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Aren't you getting a little old for that?" Uncle Bill teased, which resulted in him being tackle hugged by his own son.

George untangled himself first, clearing his throat. "Okay, boys, that is enough now. We get the point."

The four Weasleys walked over to the tent at the centre of all others and went inside one by one. The little structure looked far too small for all of them and any Muggle would have frowned at this, probably assuming it was some kind of trick, but Fred just strolled inside and stretched. He found himself in a huge canvas hall that was dominated by the longest table he'd ever seen, surrounded by countless chairs and covered with as many plates.

From the far end, someone shouted. "Freddy!"

Fred's smile grew wider and he prepared to catch the boy who came running at him at full speed. It took him quite a lot of effort to stay upright when the kid collided with him in a painful hug.

"Careful there," he said breathlessly, "You are growing in sprints."

The boy's mother had now reached them too and lifted him up, off of Fred.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to run inside the tents, Hugo?" asked Aunt Hermoine.

"Considering he is his father's son, probably a couple of hundred times more."

She hit George on his shoulder. "You are one to talk."

Soon after that moment, Arthur and Molly entered. And then Hugo's father Ron with Hugo's sister Rose. And Louis' sisters, both of them, giggling and softly chatting in French until their mother Fleur came in and told them not to be rude. Weasley's kept trickling in and fairly quickly the tent was chaos. There were 26 of them all together, counting the ones that bore the last name "Potter". Well, 25 today, because Uncle Harry was out on Auror business. It made the dining tent loud and crowded, but Fred felt very happy and content. He loved having his entire family around.

Fred ended up sitting between his sister Roxanne - who refused to talk to him - and Victoire - who looked gloomier than ever.

Victoire looked a lot like Louis. They had the same stark blond hair, the same strikingly blue eyes and the exact same nose. Had Louis been older, they could have been twins. Her hair was longer though. It flowed down her back in such a way that made all the girls in the family jealous. She was very tall and had a lovely figure, of which she was annoyingly aware. Fred never wanted to humour her when she was in one of her bad moods, but... she looked so sad.

"Sleep well?" he asked her casually.

She shook her head, her hair falling around her face like a curtain.

"I take it that means you don't want to talk about it..." He reached for the milk.

Victoire tucked the strands of her hair curtain behind her ears and... pouted. Fred instantly regretted asking. She might be the oldest of his cousins, but she rarely acted that way.

"So... What's up?" He tried to keep his face straight, neutral.

"I am just sad." Her French accent was heavy. He suspected she did that on purpose. With Louis and Dominique he could barely hear it.

"She misses Teddy," Roxanne sneered from his other side.

Fred glared at his sister, before shrugging. "When does he arrive, then?"

Victoire hid behind her curtain again.

"He is not coming," Roxanne said. She seemed bummed out by that too. "Nobody wants to say why."

Fred sighed. "Well, that is none of our business, is it?"

"But now we won't see him for an entire year," Roxanne exclaimed.

Victoire's shoulders sagged. Fred knew why. Pretty much the entire Weasley clan was elated when they found out she and Edward Lupin were in love with each other.

"He'll figure something out," Fred said quickly.

"But we will be at Hogwarts soon and then..."

" _Roxie_!" Fred glared at her.

She groaned angrily, grabbed her plate and stalked away.

Fred sighed and grinned.

Yeah, it was great to be with family...


End file.
